The Brave Little Assassin
by Hannya
Summary: Way overdone idea, but, oh well. It's thunder and lightening outside and Yohji gets scared, turning to the scariest person he knows for comfort. Implied AyaxYohji


Title: The Brave Little Assassin

Rating: PG-13, Shounen Ai

Pairings: AyaxYohji

Warnings: Over done plot device, OOC (not sure, this is how I always see them…), and one or two cuss words. Oh, and did I mention the Shounen Ai?

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Weiss, I'm a millionaire which is why I spend all my time sitting at a laptop writing stories about bishonin screwing each other and or cute fluff…if you believed that, here's Aya's katana. Go fall on it.

The Brave Little Assassin

By: Hannya

Thunder. Kodou Yohji liked the dark, the rain, and even thunderstorms…when he wasn't alone. Everything was bearable when there was someone nearby to hold or talk to or even just touch. Like when they had missions in the rain, sure he was killing people but he had his teammates nearby.

Another flash followed by a quaking roar made up his mind. Noticeably alone tonight and clad in only his favorite black boxers, the humbled playboy walked quickly down the darkened hallway. He was a big tough assassin he told himself, kindly forgetting the little jumps and whimpers that plagued his stealthy steps as he started at each thunder crash.

A tousled blond head poked out one door and yawned sleepily. "Yohji-kun? What are you **_yawn_** doing?"

Frozen in his tracks, the green-eyed man grasped at a plausible excuse and finally caught it, holding it tightly in one fist. " I was getting a drink of water…with gin in it…or tonic…or some water worthy alcohol. " Yohji gave a nervous chuckle, "You know me, Omittchi!"

The younger assassin gave him a sleepy frown before retreating back behind his bedroom door.

As soon as the coast was clear, he sprinted for the door at the end of the hall, flashes of lightening illuminating his steps and spurring him faster. With one fluid motion, Yohji turned the knob, opened the door, and threw himself inside the safe haven.

A lone occupant occupied the lone bed in the middle of the floor space. The blond playboy shifted from foot to foot nervously as he silently debated the most urbane way to make his request. "Aya?"

"Hn, " a familiar deep and sleepy voice answered, making an impatient question out of a single syllable answer.

"Um…" Kodou Yohji gave up the right to speech as his mind was torn between begging like a small child or playing cool and being forced to stand in exile a minute longer. But as the storm outside howled again, he found his body had made the decision for him and, with a tiny yelp of fear, he leapt towards the bed…

Only to find the comforter lifted just enough for him to slide under and a pale but warm arm pulling him close for comfort. "Baka. Go to sleep, Yohji."

But the blond in question had already snuggled into his teammate unexpectedly caring embrace and was making soft sleeping sounds of contentment.

"Big baby, " Aya muttered softly and followed him into sleep.

Omi came awake a little more as he heard a door slam. It wasn't close enough to be Yohji's back from getting a drink and no one else was up. Being the safety minded youth he was the youngest assassin crawled out of bed again to check on the disturbance.

After checking on Ken (who had gone through a bad period of sleep walking after his kids soccer team lost the district finals) only to find him snoring loudly enough to cover the still rumbling thunder, Omi peeked in Aya's room.

One startling violet eye opened calmly followed smoothly by its twin to acknowledge the intruder. The eyes' owner lay resting peaceful, smooth white chin resting on top of tangled honey colored curls. "What." I t was more command than question, but wasn't everything Aya asked like that?

Omi stared at the peaceful posture of the lanky killer as the lightening illuminated the small Spartan room. "Some playboy, eh, Aya-kun?"

Aya glanced down at his bedmate, "The pansy-ass."

"See you in the morning, "Omi admonished, smiling serenely now at the pair.

"Hn."

****

The End

Alright, corny enough for you? I know it's short but at least it's finished! And if you're all good little reviewers I'll write the sequel! Sorry about making Yohji such a wuss but he's just so damn cute that way!


End file.
